Keiran Deyanira
Keiran Deyanira (Played by Salphirix) is a main character in Infinity's Row ~ Runite's Return. Biography Pre-RPG Keiran can only remember from when he woke up completely unharmed in the middle of an alleyway in Ald Ruhn with only the memory of who and what he was. For months he wandered around, confused and trying to figure out what had happened to him. At this time Keiran had to steal from others so he could make a living and with that he found out his ability to take away people's memories for short amounts of time; not their whole memory though, just fragments so he could make his escape with a pocketful of cash. Just as he began using his new found power he also began having strange nightmares that seemed oddly too realistic. They were spread out at first, but then became more consistent, each one involving him murdering a poor soul without any ability to stop himself. At first, this didn't mean much to him. That was until he saw some of his victims appearing on the news about how they were murdered the same way he had seen himself do in his nightmares. Quickly after that he found out those were not dreams and he was actually being controlled by his "other self" or, demon self. Time skipping to a more present history, when Caroline struggled to find a way of supporting herself he offered to help her. As she accepted and she moved in with him he realized something, the more he spent around her the less he felt his other side trying to take over. And so, he tried to keep himself as close to her as possible, hinting a romantic feeling for her. Yet, she seemed to refuse to return the feelings back. Once she left things didn’t get much better. More will be revealed later... Personality Keiran has what he likes to call his regular and "shadow" personality. Typically when he's in his normal personality he's calm, collected and laid back. He’s an introvert but not afraid to socialize and interact with others if he needs to. He is also quite caring to those he feels close to, however he lacks a lot of empathy and struggles with feelings and words. When Keiran is in his "shadow" personality though he's a whole new person. He becomes cold, dark, heartless, and completely psychotic. He thinks about nothing besides murder and craves power, any sort of power. He will kill both enemies and friends in a heartbeat. Keiran will also try to purposefully ruin someone's life just for the hell of it. When he's like this there is no stopping him, or at least if there is he hasn't found it. He also knows what he's doing but cannot control himself. Keiran is also very mysterious person who doesn't like to give his background away, mostly because he doesn't remember much of it. Though, on top of all (despite being in either personality) he can be a manipulative person when he needs to get his way. Weapon An obsidian black Katana that he hardly ever uses until he goes off to find Caroline. He kept it on the shelf above the fireplace in his and Caroline's apartment. It is unknown as to where he got it. Ability's/Strengths/Weaknesses Physical Strength: 9 Mental Strength: 5 Health: 7.5 Fighting: 9 Defense: 6 Stealth: 8 Intelligence/Logical Thinking: 4 Category:Characters Category:Series One